Of Snakes and Mischief
by Phantomkizz
Summary: Sequel to 'Of Snakes and Chemistry'
1. Chapter 1

6 Page

Prologue

My Dear Stephanie,

In the most stereotypical and cliché way, I wish you were here. It seems so unfair to have you for a few months just to be separated from you. I am ever so jealous of Blaise who has taunted me every moment possible that he has seen you since I have. He may or may not be waking up tomorrow morning with tye-dye hair. But you didn't hear that from me.

Your Completely Innocent and Woeful Boyfriend,

Draco Malfoy

My Darling Draco,

I feel the same! I miss you like crazy!

The only reason Blaise has seen me recently is because he helped me sort my things out after coming back from Hogwarts. I packed a bit hastily. ^^'

You're dying his hair?!...he may enjoy that, you know. But you didn't hear that from me. Lol

Your Equally Innocent and Woeful Girlfriend,

Stephanie Slytherin-Romaine

My Dear Friend Draco,

You did dye my hair then?...I really didn't mind it all that much. I was kind of tired of it being brown.

Currently Tye-Dyed,

Blaise Zabini

Dear Blaise,

I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, mate.

Confused,

Draco Malfoy

Dear Jazz,

So I hear that your boyfriend and his twin are dropping out to start their own business? That's crazy! But a good kind. I have to say, for a couple of Gryffindorks, they're pretty sly. Not bad for a couple of gingers either. Heh. *cough* anyways, since they're going…what do you say of teaming up with some snakes and making a little mischief this year?

Deviously Devious,

Stephanie Slytherin-Romaine

Dear Stephanie,

Yeah, I'm really happy for him. Granted I shall be wanting to rip my hair out because I'll have to go long amounts of time without seeing him! & watch it, don't get any ideas. *cough* But…that sounds like a very good idea.

Equally Devious,

Jasmine Black

Dearest Jazz,

Honey, have you seen my boyfriend? Those grayish-blue eyes, that blonde hair, the quidditch build, that voice and oh my Merlin. Uh…anyways….RIGHTEOUS! ^^

Currently Daydreaming,

Stephanie Slytherin-Romaine

Dear Steph,

…ew. Lol

Laughing Quietly,

Jasmine Black

Dear Jazz,

OMG! Have you got the letter from Steph? We're gonna be shaking up Hogwarts! Can you believe it! I'm so excited, I already have ideas! EEEEEEK!!!!

FREAKING EXCITED!,

Dilana Shivaldi

Dear Sanya,

I believe I found something that belongs to you. Are you missing a python, by chance?

Headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore

Ch.1

"Aunt Sanya?"

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose you would take me to Hogwarts so I could avoid the train?"

"Why? Don't you want to see everyone?"

"Eh…well, since the Veela thing came up and I had to blow the plans that Draco and I had off…uh, not really, no."

"Ah", she stopped and pondered to herself for a moment, "You're a lot like me sometimes."

"Who are you avoiding?"

"Severus."

"What for? I thought you two got along well?"

"I kind of did something rash when I left."

"Liiiiike?", she motioned with her hands for her aunt to continue.

"I may have…kissed him."

"Whaaaaaat?!"

"Just a small one…here.", she pointed to the right corner of her mouth.

"You're so weird."

"I know that, but why do you say so?"

"Why him, of all people?"

"I don't really know. We have good chemistry I suppose.", then she laughed.

"Oh! That was a horrible joke."

"I know. But I'll survive.", Severus passed across her mind again and she gulped, "Maybe."

Later that afternoon at dinner time Sanya and Stephanie sat eating in Sanya's tower room. The two of them ate Chinese food that Sanya got from her favorite Chinese place. Stephanie took a bite of her food and sighed before saying, "We're such cowards."

Sanya sighed and responded, "I know, but if we were brave we would be in Gryffindor."

The two of them pulled and face and were momentarily glad for being a couple of scaredy cats.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Stephanie glided across the Quidditch pitch-her black sneakers kicking up dirt-, broom in hand, to stand in front of the group of wannabe Slytherin players. The August heat beat down on them. Stephanie had on a pair of black and red shorts and a matching short sleeve jacket. Her Aviators blocking the suns harsh rays.

"Okay, listen up!"

"Yow! A chick with authority, I can dig it."

"Clam it, Vickers."

"Oh ho! Hey, do you really have the balls to be seeker?"

"More than you.", with that she tossed a quaffles at his crotch and he bent over with a huff of breath and a yell.

"That was a low blow!", the sexist offender managed to squeak out.

"Maybe if your reflexes didn't suck."

She divided everyone into their tryout positions respectively and judged their skills from below them. Stephanie couldn't help but wonder why Draco wasn't there as co-captain it was part of his responsibility. One week had already passed and Stephanie, through quick maneuvers and sneaky slinking about, had managed to avoid her surely angered boyfriend. Luckily it looked like she would be able to for a bit longer.

After a sufficient amount of time had passed for Stephanie to make an assessment of their skills she called them all down.

"Alright-!"

"You'll all go back to your dorms and the listing will be posted in the Great Hall by tomorrow afternoon."

Stephanie's heart jumped to her throat and her breath caught, her hair standing on end as that haughty voice washed over her.

The players all migrated out of the pitch, their footsteps and gear making a small racket as they left. When they were gone they left the pair in a relative silence. Draco's presence reminded Stephanie of the big pink elephant metaphor. There was no way she could ignore it. She didn't have to look to know that his icy eyes were focused completely on her.

"So we go all summer without seeing one another, and then once were back you ignore and avoid me?", his words harboring a venomous undertone.

"I-…wait, you're not mad about me having to blow off our plans?"

"No, I understand that it wasn't as if you had a choice. What ticks me off, however, is the fact that you have been blowing me off _now_."

"That's because I thought you were mad!"

"I am! Was!..eh.", he waved his hands with a disgruntled expression on his face.

"Huh?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It seems we still have a lot to learn about each other.", he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "and I must say, it is most amazing to be able to see you-properly-for the first time in months."

"Mm. Agreed.", she smiled up at him.

"But really, your fetish for muggle clothing, my mum would have a fit."

"I can't help it, even though fashion in our world is improving it still lacks the excitement and personality of muggle fashion."

"I would like to see you tell her that…well, not really. I swear I can already hear the shrieking fit.", he rolled his eyes.

Sanya paced back and forth her mind running through a plethora of problems that concerned her.

There was a knock on the door and she quickly walked over and opened it, her mind still partially preoccupied. Suddenly her mind stopped and a thrill-or perhaps a chill, she was rather confused- ran through her. She immediately went to shut the door but it was halted.

"I get a distinct impression that you're avoiding me. Would that have anything to do with our last encounter?"

"What encounter?", Sanya was mildly annoyed that her voice didn't come out quite as confused as she wanted but more-oh say-on the hysterical side.

Severus held up a black feather through the gap in the doorway.

"Oh.", Sanya deadpanned.

Phantomkizz: Aaaaand…cliffie! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Now would you open this infernal door?"

Sanya bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut as she moved away from the door, preparing for any number of things. Sanya felt like she was going to choke on all the words that were threatening to spill from her mouth all at once.

"Look! Before you decide to hex, jinx, poison, or inflict any other form of bodily harm upon me, I need to explain. I uh-that is-you see-ever since I was a young child-" Sanya couldn't seem to control what she was saying and even as she was saying it couldn't help but wonder what kind of rubbish was coming out of her mouth. She kept on even as her mind was trying to register Severus' muttered 'You ridiculous woman'. But all her rambling came to a sudden stop with a warm, and rather sweet, kiss.

She drew up on her tip toes and laid her hands on his shoulders. His left hand was placed gently on the side of her face, his fingers woven into her dark black hair.

She felt as if her brain had been replaced by something fuzzy. Severus drew away and the two of them separated, Sanya falling back on her heels with a soft clack. Smiling, she adverted her eyes to the floor, a blush tingeing her pale cheeks.

"It's about time! For Merlin's sake, in my day the man wooed the woman and they shacked up and went on with their lives! Watching you two dance around each other nearly gave me an ulcer!", Salazar raved from his portrait, slightly mussing up the moment between the two.

"Shut up.", Sanya and Severus chorused at the same time, although the words held no particular edge.

Severus touched his lips with a confused expression on his face.

"They're burning."

"Huh?", Sanya said, finally looking up at him.

"My lips burn."

Sanya blushed further, "Curry."

"Pardon?"

"Curry. I had curry chicken for dinner."

"Ah.", he continued to touch his burning lips and then smirked.

"For a moment, I was afraid I had contracted something from you.", he teased.

"Ha! As if! I was afraid that I would catch your old crotchety dungeon plague!", she said with a tilt of her head and a smirk to rival his, her eyes twinkling.

Phantomkizz: You guys have NO idea how much I fretted over this chapter-since it is a rather pivotal point. I finally decided to leave it as is b/c-sure it's quirky, short and not too in depth at the moment but this is just a small pebble in the...the first ripple of a...well, there's a metaphor that makes sense somewhere in there. XD Anyways, the main factor in deciding to keep it or go with a number of other ideas was what I know is AHEAD. Which...no one but me knows. ^^' I figure if you've read thus far, you've accepted my writing for what it is. = P That or either my one liners keep you around. Lolz


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The Slytherin quartet, Jasmine, and Dilana all settled down in the Slytherin commons. The snakes had chaperoned the two in and Draco's cold glares keeping any prying eyes and ears well away from the group.

"So, what exactly did you have in mind when you suggested pranking the school?", Dilana excitedly asked Stephanie.

"Well, it's not as if I'm coming up with all of the ideas of course, but rather a collaborative type of thing. Basically, whatever we feel like doing. _But_, I was thinking that each prank should be somewhat misleading as to from which house the pranksters in question are from. Say one prank has a Slytherin theme, but the next a Ravenclaw and eventually all four houses because unless we remain anonymous, it's all useless. How does that sound?"

After everyone agreed with the idea, Draco spoke up with a smirk on his face.

"Might I suggest an idea for the first one?"

Sanya sat down as she found herself, once again, explaining Valkyrie type things to Severus.

"Okay, the cross marking on the back of my neck-yes- it does have to do with the seals placed upon me, _but_ it is also a birthmark."

"Where do your…overlords stay?"

Sanya shifted around "Well…Valhalla. But it isn't that up in the clouds kind of rubbish. It's basically how our-er-_your _world is to the muggle world. Kind of, except more…_magical_?", she said motioning, no words really adequate enough to describe the Valkyrie world.

Severus propped his head up on his right hand with a cynical expression on his face.

"Magical?"

"You would have to see it in order to understand."

"Then show me."

"I can't. That's another way how it's like magical versus muggle world. Actually, like everything of Valkyrie nature it's kept hush hush."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can already tell this is going to be difficult."

"This?"

"Us.", he said motioning between the two.

Sanya sat up a little straighter in her seat.

"What? Did you think it would be easy? We're two different species."

Severus looked up as if he had just realized something.

"You're immortal."

Sanya grimaced and shifted uncomfortably in her seat with a worried expression on her face.

"I know…but I'll-we'll figure something out."

"Just tell me, how many Valkyrie have taken up with mortals?"

"Up until now?", she gave a nervous giggle, "That I know of, none."

Severus gave a disgruntled noise and went back to pinching the bridge of his nose.

Phantomkizz: Short again, yeah? But it's there! I'm still a bit wishy washy as to how to fit my plot points and such in SO! I keep short chs in order to provide a starting point. Sure, it doesn't flow as well, but it works for now. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Draco leaned around a corner to check for any faculty before leading the group down the hall, Stephanie reached behind her to get Blaise' attention that they could move on.

"Hey, how you doing?", Blaise said in a deep voice when Stephanie's hand landed somewhere a bit south of the border.

Stephanie tsked and smacked Blaise on the shoulder as Vincent snickered.

"My bad.", he whispered.

The six of them made their way into the Great Hall and started making fast work of their preparations.

Each of them bewitching the benches and muttering,

"Cling and adhere like a stick in muck,

One finds them self completely stuck"

When the deed was done they made their way back to their dorms, Dilana and Jazz bringing up the rear.

The next morning in the Great Hall, everything was as usual. Everyone laughed and ate with their friends, chatting about tests or papers that they had due that week. On queue, when the clocked toned musically to signal the hour, everyone rose. Then promptly sat back down as they managed to lift the benches beneath themselves as they were firmly planted to their behinds. A large uproar began in the hall as the students struggled to separate themselves from the suddenly clingy benches.

The faculty quickly sprung into action, analyzing the charm and formulating a counter-charm.

The Silver four, Dilana and Jazz all put on the best act they could, seeming just as stunned as everyone else, knowing that a calm façade would pin-point them as the perpetrators. Stephanie felt goosebumps as Sanya looked straight at her and raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'Is this your doing, I wonder?'. Stephanie looked as clueless as she could and shrugged, putting her pale hands palm up. Sanya didn't seem to be convinced, but she looked away and put her mind to the situation at hand.

Later in the afternoon the group of six followed after Draco as he led them to a hidden room in Hogwarts in which to hold their meeting. They all felt that they should talk in a more secretive place.

"Righteooooous!", Stephanie practically sang when the door to the room was closed.

"Worked like a charm.", Vincent said slyly.

"You were expecting anything else?", Draco questioned in a mirroring tone.

"Of course not, your majesty.", he said bowing eloquently.

Blaise wacked him on the shoulder.

"Stop teasing him, wanker."

"Sorry, my darling.", Vincent said as he placed a kiss on the back of Blaise' tan hand, his perfect mouth curling into a smile. Blaise blushed a dark red at the cute act of affection.

Stephanie looked over to see Draco slightly scowling, Jazz grinning, and Dilana looking as if she wished she had a camera. Draco cleared his throat.

"Sooooo, on to business."

They all sat down on random objects around them and prepared to brainstorm their next venture.

"Any ideas?"

Jazz was the first to speak up, beating Blaise to the punch, causing him to pout.

"So this is what I have in mind-"

"-what do you think?"

"I like it.", Draco said smugly.

"It's also agreed that we'll wait a few days, right?"

Stephanie's question was greeted by affirmative answers and head nodding.

Phantomkizz: I'm finally getting around to posting the updates here! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Severus spoke to the students in the Great Hall from atop the make-shift stage.

"It is important for a wizard to know how to protect themselves from other wizards. Now…is there anyone to volunteer?"

The students erupted in a cacophony of sound, each volunteering their professors.

A majority of the crowd seemed to have one particular professor in mind.

"Come on professor Romaine!"

"Yeah! You can do it!"

"Oh, I don't know.", Sanya said shyly.

A glimpse at her uncertainty goaded the students into a chant.

Sanya's lips quirked to the side and she slipped off her shoes in resignation.

She gracefully stepped up onto the stage, a bright twinkle in her brown eyes.

The wood was cool under Sanya's feet as she walked to stand opposite Severus. Sanya produced a wand from her robes, a rather impressive fake. They bowed to each other, keeping their eyes steady on one another, not daring to look away and give the other the advantage.

They sent a spell towards each other the moment they were righted and they collided, making a, ethereal sound and disappeared with a bright red light. Severus was the first to retaliate and Sanya had to swiftly step to her left. The spell grazed the side of her face, producing a shallow cut. Her eyes widened in surprise at nearly being caught off guard.

Not liking the smirk that had appeared upon Severus' face, she swept her arm up in a graceful curve. Wind rushed up around her, tossing her hair and black cloak about. With another gesture she swooped her arm back down and out to the side, sending the violent wind towards Severus with a clear 'Tempestra!'. Severus erected a shield so by the time the spell had gotten to him it was no more than a gentle breeze and immediately fired a hex back. Sanya disappeared in a swirl of white and moved in the blink of an eye. She had relocated right in front of Severus and had his right wrist clutched in her hand and her wand pointed directly over his heart. At this point it was clear who had won…that is, until Sanya noticed the wand tip pointing into her ribs. She looked down in shock.

"You switched hands…"

"Surprised?"

There was almost a woosh of air as the students all released their bated breath from being on edge.

On the way back to the dungeons Severus had a question that had been nagging at him.

"Just curious…but how would it have gone if you had not concealed your powers?"

"Care to find out?", Sanya replied back with a mischievous tone in her voice.

Severus tilted his head at her from his location behind his desk.

"Now?"

"If you wish. Not as if it will take very long.", she said. Not sounding cocky, but rather truthful.

Severus stepped around his desk as a form of reply.

Sanya's black hair bled to blond and her eyes became the dazzling unnatural shade of blue that all Valkyrie possessed.

They bowed and the next thing Severus knew he was unceremoniously plopped back on his desk, Sanya's hand glowing brightly with a spelled aimed and ready once again over his heart. She was sitting next to him with her legs gracefully crossed, staring at the wall ahead and his wand clutched in her other hand.

"Does this answer your question?"

"Quite well."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

"You never cease to amaze me.", Severus said after he straightened himself out, "Is there anything that you _can't _do?", he asked in a somewhat snarky manner.

"Mmmmm, I can't cook."

Severus skeptically raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I can't. I'm living proof that potions and cooking do not necessarily correlate."

"So, there's only one thing you can't do?"

"Oh no no. I can't do anything remotely artistic-er, music excluded."

Severus stared at her waiting for her to list more of her faults.

"I can't-", Sanya inhaled as she pondered then sat down as she found herself coming up empty handed.

"How about languages?", Severus offered.

"Other than French you mean?", Sanya smirked and cleared her throat."I can remove the British intonation from my accent completely.", she said demonstrating by speaking the sentence in an American accent.

Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Sanya seemed to deflate and flopped down on the window seat behind her.

"But the only reason I have so many hobbies and talents is because I've had a lot of free time on my hands. The hobbies were mainly to keep me busy after I was finished-…", Sanya cut herself off.

"Finished what?"

"Mmm, you'll find out soon enough.", She said smiling, showing perfectly straight white teeth, and looking out the window, her eyes containing that familiar sparkle that radiated 'I know something you don't know'.

Stephanie sat on a sofa in the commons reading a book for Charms, as Blaise dozed heavily using her shoulder as a pillow as she ran her fingers through his hair. Vincent sat at the other end, his long legs propped up and crossed at the ankles in front of him. He had come in moments after Blaise had fallen asleep.

Both of the teens heads turned towards the door as Draco came strolling in. He paused in his walking for a moment and frowned at something.

"What?", Stephanie asked, knowing that look all too well.

"I'm particularly concerned about Blaise's hand placement."

Stephanie looked down to find Blaise's hand resting on her chest.

"Oh please, we all know he's gay.", she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Bi, if I do recall.", Vincent said nonchalantly turning the page of the book he was reading.

"No.", Stephanie said matter of factly, "This hand is a gay hand."

At this comment Vincent lowered his book down from his face and cocked his head to the side smirking.

"Because I'm sure you would know all about that."

The teens jumped, startled when Blaise spoke up.

"I can't help but feel insulted that it has to be discussed over whether or not I'm getting cheap thrills in my sleep.", he said without even bothering to open his eyes.

"Besides, he said sitting up and stretching, we all know that I wouldn't bother hiding it."

"See? I told you it was a gay hand."

Draco snorted gracefully and walked up the staircase to the boys dorms.

The exact moment Stephanie spotted a twinkle in Blaise's pretty brown eyes she knew something was up. She knew that twinkle. She knew that twinkle _very _well. She kicked her foot up as fast as her reflexes could manage and caught Blaise dead-center in the face as he was in the process of pouncing. Vincent was speechless for a few seconds before he started laughing at the spectacle. Blaise's arms were thrust out in front of him with a foot in his face and Stephanie's left hand clutched the leather couch to keep from falling off at the swift movement. Her Charms book still open in her right hand.

Stephanie lowered her foot to reveal the shocked look on Blaise's face.

"You're like a bloody ninja! I'm on to you.", Blaise said suspiciously.

"Not with those reflexes you're not.", Vincent said inbetween his laughing fits, not missing a beat.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

The day after her near slip of the tongue in her conversation with Severus, Sanya flitted about her room gathering ingredients for a potion. Her black high heeled boots making dull thuds with each smooth step. Turning around to go and retrieve the last of the ingredients she needed she gave a startled yelp as a person materialized in front of her from a swirling black mass.

"For Salazar's sake, don't _do _that!", Sanya said, trying to regain her composure.

"Ah. My apologies precious.", the very tall man apologized. His blond hair was spiky in the back and came down in long tendrils and bangs hung down over his forehead. His fit form adorned in a long black jacket over black leather pants and heavy leather boots, random accessories and baubles attached. His slender index finger on his right hand covered in a sharp metal ring resembling some sort of obsidian armor.

The two turned their heads as two knocks resounded on the tower door and Stephanie came in, beginning to say something when she noticed her aunt wasn't alone.

"Uncle Artemis!", Stephanie yelled as she ran and hugged the tall man.

Artemis looked down at her smiling and put his hands on her shoulders as she pulled away.

"Hello Little One."

Not a moment later the door was opened again.

"What was that squawking sound?", Severus asked somewhat concerned upon entering the room.

"That would be me.", Sanya dryly responded.

"I am rather sorry about that.", Artemis then averted his attention to Severus, "This is-?"

"Severus."

"Ah. Your human.", Artemis said smiling again.

"And you are?"

"Oh, how rude of me. Sorry, I'm afraid living so long has made my manners somewhat rusty. I am Artemis LeFae, a Dark Valkyrie of the high court and Sanya's former mentor.", he said, placing his hand over his heart and bowing.

"Mentor?"

"I taught her how to control her Valkyrie magic, in other words. What, she hasn't told you about me? I'm hurt."

"As if I've had time to talk about it.", Sanya said, rolling her eyes.

"Talk about what?", another voice asked from the window.

"My my, you seem to be rather popular, precious. Who's this attractive lad?", Artemis said, looking at the new comer who appeared to have entered from the window.

"Fenny-er, Fenrir."

"Ah, the pup.", he said, remembering a conversation that he and Sanya had had.

"Pu-Who the hell you calling a pup?", Fenrir said, obviously taking offense.

Sanya snorted.

"Believe me, if anyone in this room should be allowed to call you pup, it would be him."

"Mm, thank you precious. You always make me feel so young.", sarcasm in his tone blatantly obvious.

Sanya, the three men before her and-

"Wait a minute, where did Stephanie go?", Sanya asked, not realizing that her niece had fled the premise.

"Little one left shortly after the pup-" "Not a damned pup!" "-arrived."

"She's smart."

Three reactions of a pout, a glare and a laugh greeted her comment.

Phantomkizz: HEY! I started a side story to go along and show Arty/Sanya's back story. Also, I'm sorry if the last few chapters seem disconjointed. My flow got a little tard-carted. T.T


	9. Just In Case

Phantomkizz: Just in case I forget to upload here, as I am scatter brained ^^' here is the link again to my dev(which can also be found on my profile) http://phantomkizz. deviantart. com/

& Dun forget to remove the spaces.


End file.
